When a roving package is unloaded from a flyer-type spinner the roving is cut and a tail is left hanging from the guide or applicator finger of the flyer. The trailing end is pressed against the package so that it clings there and with luck does not come loose as the package is moved off to the next production step. The strand tail dangling from the guide finger is pressed against the side of the next spool loaded into the flyer for forming the next package. During the winding operation the flyer reciprocates vertically through a continuously shorter stroke so as to form on the spool successive layers each slightly shorter than the underlying one, giving the finished package frustoconically tapered upper and lower ends.
Long fiber material such as wool and wool blends resist separation with substantial force since the roving is held with some pressure by the finger against the spool and there is substantial friction between adjacent turns of the strand. In addition there is no way to guarantee that the trailing end of the winding lies on the upper tapered end of the yarn package.